Jade and Cat's Performance
by DifferentOne4Ever
Summary: Jade is just laying in bed one night on The Slap when she remembers one day when her and Cat were eight years old. One shot. Cade friendship. Cute.


**Hey, guys, want to save Victorious? Go look at Let's Save Victorious by StrawberryAngel143. Come on guys. We need to band together to save Victorious. If you love Liz, Ari, Dan, Leon, Avan, Vic, Dani, Matt, or Mikey you'd help. Or if you just like the show in general. If it means as much to you as it does to me, you'd help. Go on. **

_** Jade and Cat's Performance **_

Jade was just laying on her bed looking at Slap Updates on her phone. Her parents weren't home and she had nothing better to do. They had to take her little brother Aidan to the hospital because of his stomach flu. Beck was in Canada and Andre was with Tori right now. Cat was bored and Robbie… well she didn't really care about Robbie.

She scrolled through old videos of herself before Tori came to school. Jade was slightly nicer before Vega showed up. She wouldn't scream at every person, and she wouldn't get so jealous when Beck would talk to other girls. She would also get every lead, because she was the best actress in school. Then little Miss Perfect showed up and because of her personality everyone thought she was a great actor and singer. Jade would admit she was good, but not better than her. No way was she better than her.

Now she thought about what life was like before Hollywood Arts. Cat and her met at a school called SouthEdge when they were 5 years old. Jade had been into vampires back then (until stupid people got on her vampire wagon), she loved blood and the dark, but she wasn't Goth yet. She was still a cute nice little girl, with a little sass. Her and Cat hung out all the time, they would put on little performances for their mothers, who would also often hang out.

They would sing, dance, and even do little scenes for their moms that Jade wrote by herself, sometimes Cat would try to help, but would often end up getting distracted.

_"Mommy!" Jade would yell running down the stairs, Cat trailing behind her._

_ "Yes sweetheart?" Jade's mom would smile and turn around pausing her conversation with Cat's mom to see what her gorgeous daughter wanted._

_ "Here are tickets to our next performance! It'll be in 1 hour!" Jade announced proudly. Cat handed one to her mom, and one to Jade's._

"_I like your dress Mrs. West. It's very pretty!" Cat told Mrs. West. Her dress was yellow and long, Jade thought it'd be prettier in purple or black. Mrs. West laughed and ruffled Cat's hair._

"_Thank You sweetheart." Cat giggled and ran off towards her room._

"_Are you guys going to come?" Jade asked with her large eyes staring up at them._

"_Of course we will. We love your performances." Cat's mom told Jade. Jade clapped her tiny hands as Mrs. West kissed her daughter's head. Jade ran off to Cat's room to get ready for their performance._

_Jade ran in to find Cat playing with a stuffed elephant._

"_Elephants are so cute Jade! They're all big and gray!"_

_Jade grabbed Cat's hand and dragged her to the bathroom._

"_Come on Cat! We have to get ready for the performance! Put on your dress!"_

"_KK!" Cat squealed and started undressing. Jade had found a pink sparkly dress in Cat's closet for Cat to wear, and found a matching red one for her self. She loved the color of red, it reminded her of blood._

_Within a few minutes Cat and Jade had their matching pink and red dresses on. Jade found some white tights for Cat and some black ones for her. They put them on and then Jade did Cat's hair. Jade was really good at make up and hair for an 8 year old, a lot of adults thought she was beyond her years with her talent for singing and acting, and her smarts._

"_Do you want a French braid Cat?" Jade asked as she combed her best friend's hair._

_Cat squealed and clapped her hands wildly._

"_I love French braids!" Jade smirked at her friend and started to braid Cat's dark brown hair._

"_Hey Jadey?" Cat asked while fiddling with her elephant who decided she wanted to name George._

"_Yeah Kit Cat?" Jade replied distracted by being focused on Cat's hair._

"_You'll always be my best friend, right?"_

"_Of course! I'll never leave your side Kit Cat." Cat smiled and hugged her elephant._

_Ten minutes later Jade was done with Cat's hair and was brushing out her hair, it was naturally curly so she decided to do nothing with it. She liked her curls, though she wanted to add some highlights to her hair._

_Cat was humming to herself while sitting cross-legged on her bed. Jade watched her cute little friend play with her elephant. She wondered how oblivious Cat actually was. She shrugged it off and walked over to her friend. She sat next to Cat and asked,_

"_Do you like the song I chose for our performance?"_

"_I love it! It's so fun and cheery! And we know our parts so well! You have such a pretty voice Jadey."_

"_You do too Cat. Someday we'll make it big Cat. We'll be famous singers and actress'. Everyone will want our autographs."_

"_I hope so Jade. That would be so fun!"_

_Jade smiled and looked at the clock. It was 3pm. So she pulled Cat downstairs to there made up stage._

"_Remember your part?" Jade asked with a dead serious look on her face._

_Cat smiled and nodded._

"_Goodluck Jadey."_

"_Goodluck to you too Cat."_

_They got into their position and put on a fantastic show._

Jade smiled at the memory and sat up. She decided to call her best friend.

She dialed Cat's number and listened to it ring.

_**Hello?**_

"Hey Kit Cat, it's Jade."

_**You used my nickname! Yay!**_

Jade let a little smile come to her lips.

"You want to come over tonight? My parents are out."

_**Of course I want to come over! Yay! **_

Jade's smile got wider because of the short red head.

_**We can do each other's hair! And make up! And watch movies!**_

"As long as you don't wax off my eyebrows Cat, we can do whatever you want. I'll never leave your side."

And with that Jade hung up and went to make snacks for tonight.

She made a promise to herself that night,

She'd try to be old Jade for a little while.


End file.
